Strongest Mage
by KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Title says all


My name is Lucinda Nightshade Dream Smasher Eclipse. I am a part of Fairy Tail but everyone there calls me Lucy. I actually told everyone there that my name is Lucy Heartifilia because I just don't feel like getting harassed because I am the strongest mage in all of Fiore and the greatest slayer and a queen. Everyone at the guild believes I am weak. What they don't realize is that the two people I fought against during the Grand Magic Games were my cousins and they were trying to help me save face. I was used to people ignoring me. No one was actually able to hurt me since my knight and I mean actual knight seeing as how I am a Dragon, wolf, and fairy slayer and also the dragon, wolf, and fairy queen I have to have a knight. My older brother is none other than Rufus Lohr. But see his real name is actually Rufus Nightmare Bloodbath Tralfanger Eclipse. He is my biggest help. One day I was at the guild when I saw Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer and adopted son of Igneel Salamander about to hit Wendy Marvel the sky dragon slayer and daughter of the Grandine. Before anyone even knew what had happened I had gotten in front of Wendy and took the hit. As soon as I was hit Luke my undercover guard came over and held a sword to Natsu's throat. "Milady are you alright? Do I need to call for Rekka?" Luke asked. "No Luke I am fine and put your sword down now." I say sweetly. "But Milady he had no right to even touch you I can't let him get away with this." Luke said. "Luke as your Queen I demand you stand down and look after the child behind me." I say using my Queen voice. "As you wish Milady." He said and went to Wendy. "Oh Natsu what the Hell were you trying to do? You could've killed the last sky dragon with that hit." I yell. "What do you mean Lucy?" he asked completely stupid. "I mean that Wendy isn't a dragon slayer she is an actual dragon and the only sky dragon left and my responsibility. I am just glad I was able to take the hit instead of her because with the force you used when you swung your arm would've dislocated her jaw, given her a black eye, broke her nose, crack her head open, and snap her neck." I say. I kept my face down to the ground so no one could see the damage he did to me. He did all that to me except for snapping my neck. "Oh and how would you know that?" he asked. I lifted up my face to show him and everyone was shocked to see I had a black eye, my nose was broken, you could see where my skull was cracked through the gash on my forehead, and saw me trying to reattach my jaw. I whistled and out of nowhere my wolf cub Fang came in. "Fang grow." I say and he grows to the size of a bear. "Luke, take Wendy to the cave I have to get the others and tell Rekka what happened." I say. I lie down on Fang as he carries me out but before I get out my spirits come out. And I mean all of them and even the ones I don't have a key for. "Milady we bring troubling news. Shanty has been kidnapped by bandits." Loke said to me. "Why the Hell are you telling me. Tarus, Sagitarrius, Pisces, Libra, and Aries go. Wait Aries come here." I say. As soon as she gets near me I say "Release your true self in the presence of your Queen. How many times do I have to tell you not to be in that shy form?" "Yes Milady I just thought you would like for me to keep up the act." She said more confidently. "I would've but Luke made me use the Queen tone. Loke can you fix my jaw it hurts?" I ask. Loke comes over and punches me as hard as he can in the jaw. Everyone in the guild screams and is about to attack him when I just turn my head after he puts his arm down and say "Why are you spazzing out he only made it to where my jaw won't hurt anymore. Besides he punches harder than Natsu. And Natsu you need to work on your punches I mean they can do some damage but mine do more." I say and hear everyone laugh. "Yeah right you can punch harder than a dragon slayer. You got beat by two weak people from weak guilds." He said "No those were my cousins and I have been hiding my true power." I say as I walk over to a wall and flick it. As soon as I blow on the wall it crumbles. "Alright everyone I said earlier go and save Shanty the rest of you go tell Rufus-nii that I am on my way and I am bringing his baby girl." I say to them "Scorpio leave Him alone if you know what's good for you and also the rest of you I need you to find Carla, Happy, Panther lily, Frosh, Lector, Midnight, Moonlight, and Eclipse." As soon as they leave everyone is staring at me. "Makarov I am leaving now and so is Wendy. I believe it is time to take her to her daddy." I say without turning around. "I would like to have permission to remove the marks without there being any pain." He just nods his head. "Laxus Dreyar, You have shown outstanding loyalty after you were given your second chance. Would you like to became the new Lightning dragon?" I ask and see everyone's eyes open wide. "Whoa Blondie you do realize that only the dragon Queen has that kind of power right?" he asked. "Yes I do." I reply. "So then why are you asking me?" he asked. "Well because I am the Dragon Queen." I say and see everyone laughing. "That is enough." I yell. "You think you know me well I hate to tell you that you're wrong my name isn't Lucy Heartifilia it is really Lucinda Nightshade Dream Smasher Eclipse. I am a dragon, wolf, and fairy slayer, celestial mage, Dragon, Wolf, Fairy, and Celestial Queen and the number one strongest mage in all of Fiore." As soon as I say that my clothes change to my fairy form which is a short tank top in midnight blue, black shorts, and white tennis shoes. You can see the number one on my spine when I turn around. "As I was saying Laxus Dreyar do you accept my offer? And Natsu Dragneel you are to be punished by your father." Laxus just nods his head in answer and Natsu shakes. At that moment Carla, Lector, Frosh, Happy, Panther lily, Midnight, Moonlight, and Eclipse all come into the room. "Carla sweetheart worry not about Wendy she is safe. She is under the protection of the dragons, wolves, and fairies," I say as soon as I see her going crazy looking for Wendy. "Carla, Happy, Panther lily you do realize that your job as an exceed is to actually stay with a dragon slayer until you meet your Queen right?" I ask them. They nod their head along with Frosh and Lector. "Well allow me to introduce the Queen exceed and her knights. The black one is Moonlight and he is the first knight he can heal and teleport along with fly and he is my exceed, next is Midnight the midnight blue exceed whose specialty is weapons and flying he is also a knight and my exceed, and finally the white exceed is Eclipse and she is the Queen who also has the same talent as you Panther lily." I say as I introduce all the exceeds to their Queen. "Now you all have a choice follow your Queen or if you want you can stay by your dragon slayer's side." I say. They all chose to stay by their dragon slayer's side. I nod and leave with Laxus and Natsu following me. "Virgo can you pack everything up for me?" I ask her. Afterwards we go to the cave I was talking about when Rekka my fairy comes out and heals my face. "My goodness Lucinda I have never met anyone as accident prone as you." She says. "Well actually this time it was Igneel's son's fault considering he tried to hurt my niece." I say. "Wendy my dear come here please." I call. She runs out to me and hangs on me. "Wendy would you like to meet your daddy?" I ask her. "I would love to Lucinda." She said to me. "Oh by the way Grandine is actually your mother. And I brought Carla with me." I say. "What do you mean?" she asks me. "your father is Shanty and your mother was a dragon and Shanty is also a dragon. Your mother was the last sky dragon and your father is a poison dragon. If the child is a boy it takes after the father and if a girl takes after the mother and I am sorry but your mother was killed by the magic counsel but she left me in charge of you. You are my niece and my Goddaughter." I tell her. "Moonlight my dear can you take us to the Dragon Realm?" I ask. He nods and teleports us to the realm. Igneel, Spark, Grandine, Metalica, Acnologia, Zirconis, Weisslogia, Skaidrum, Atlas, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Revire, Frost, Waterlily, and Besinger were all there waiting and in a panic, "My lady we are worried Shanty ids gone." they yelled. "Calm down I know I am going to find him." I say "Oh Igneel you need to teach Natsu manners again because he tried to punch Wendy and if I had not gotten to her in time she would be dead. And Spark Laxus Dreyar here is going to take your place so you do not have to worry about your activities anymore just please be careful." I say they nod and do what they are supposed to. "Fang, Blade, Crusher come to your Queen." I say and three wolf cubs come. "Turn into your human forms." I say as the do that I tell them "I want you to find Shanty's scent and find him." they nod and get to work. We eventually find him in a huge pit. "Fairies of the earth and plant please heed my call and rescue our fallen dragon so we can reunite him with his family." I chant and Shanty's body comes up. "Shanty you can not die yet I have brought you your daughter." I whisper in his ear. "What but I thought that she disappeared." he said. "No your wife only said that to protect her from the magic counsel and left her in my care." I reply. "Everyone please transform into your human forms you are irritating me with your size" I say as they transform. "Shanty would you like to meet your daughter?" I ask him. He nods hi head. "My dear Wendy come here. I would like for you to meet your father, Shanty the poison dragon." I tell her as she walks up to him.


End file.
